Clash of Olympus: Lightning Thief
by SevenStars594
Summary: After being saved from a monster that was considered a myth, two new campers arrive at Camp Half-Blood just in time to hear about Zeus's Lightning Bolt has gone missing. What can these new Heroes do to help? They join Percy Jackson's Quest to retrieve the Lightning Bolt. Will they succeed? Read and find out for yourself.
1. Coach Saves Our Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor it's characters as they belong to Rick Riordan. The only thing that I own are my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Coach Saves Our Behind

Boredom was the word Aaron was looking for. Especially now since Coach Hedge was talking to each of the Graduates about not causing any more trouble out of school campus. But at least it was the last day of his Sophomore Year, the day that him and the others were looking forward.

Aaron sighed heavily as he looked around his other classmates and spotted his best friend Richard who saw him and waved.

He smiled and waved back before Hedge stood in front Richard and scolded him in a threatening way, which looked hilarious since Richard was several times his height. His incredible physic and muscular arms would intimidate anybody and give many second thoughts before messing with him.

The Coach was only five foot zero but that didn't stop him from scolding the intimidating student. "What kind of stance is that? You call yourself a graduate! Line up your feet correctly and arms behind! If you can't even form a stance right, then what makes you think you have the chance to succeed at anything?!" The Gym Coach yelled as Richie formed his stance right and stood with a smile on his face.

Even when being yelled at, Richard was the most laid-back person he ever met and that's something comparing that other big guys would pummel you instead of giving you a conservation. The only person that can easily get under his skin would often be Aaron as he threw jabs at his physique questioning whether it was fat or muscle. It would often earn him a punch or two.

But aside from that, they were truly brothers that would bicker with one another but would always have each others back.

He then stood up in formation as Coach went in front of him and was looking at his posture for any mistakes. After checking that everything was in order, he than left but not before giving Aaron a scowl and left to check the other students.

_"What did I do_?" Aaron thought as he doesn't remember doing anything against the Coach. He hoped the coach didn't use his metal bat on him. He would use it on anybody nowadays.

From what he knew, Coach was like one of the most eccentric people that he ever met. He was always overconfident and believed he could beat up anyone no matter how short he was to the other students.

After Gym Class ended and everyone changed out of their uniforms, Aaron went to the bathroom. After washing his hands, he looked in the mirror and gazed at the figure in the reflection. His own brown eyes looking over his entire form and seeing the amount of changes that occurred during the entire school year.

His copper colored skin he gained from living in California would have most people thinking that he was from the Easter Regions of Asia despite the fact that he was born in New York. He had short jet black hair that was brushed backwards. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a gray T-shirt with a pair of black and white running shoes.

Aaron turned the faucet off before turning around and was face to face with the Vice Principal himself Dr. Thorne. The man himself was quite different from the other staff. He was more stricter with the students than any of his colleagues with their students. He often spoke in a French accent and responded coldly like he didn't want any more friends. As if he had any. His appearance was quite a match to his personality as he had a black military uniform with a shaven face and hawkish features, military haircut and two different colored eyes, one being brown and the other being blue. He then spoke.

"Aaron, would you get Richard Esmiol and meet me at the back entrance of the School. We have something to discuss." he said in his French accent which struck him as odd as he usually takes him or his brother into his office for any discussions.

He shrugged thinking that it was going to be another one of his military rants like usual before saying "Alright." This left a smile on Dr. Thorne's face and one that didn't seem very nice.

"Very well, see you then." he said before leaving the bathroom. After he left, Aaron had a suspicion that this meeting might be a bad one.

(Scene Break)

After meeting up with Richie, they both went to the back of the school to meet up with Dr. Thorne.

Aaron looked over Richie and saw that he was now wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt under it, a pair of blue jeans and black boots. He had pale skin, hazel eyes and black hair that was almost shaved but the biggest difference between the was the amount of muscle he had compared to Aaron's own. Aside from that, they were both the same height.

Aaron looked to him and said "You would think the Vice Principal would lay off you once. Don't know why I'm involved for?"

He shrugged before responding "I don't know about you but this isn't going to be a problem."

Aaron sighed before seeing Dr. Thorne waving to us. "There he is."

Before Aaron could respond, he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He looked down to see some sort of spike protruding from his thigh.

"What the Hell?"

"Too easy."

He looked up and saw Dr. Thorne with a scorpion tail behind him aiming it right at the two boys.

"I should have known that this would have been to easy. I thought you would at least give a fighting chance." Dr. Thorne said with a cold smirk.

Aaron looked over to see Richie with a spike in his shoulder. He then started to feel a little dizzy as he swayed back and forth.

"I wouldn't bother struggling. As you can see, the poison is starting to settle in. I wouldn't worry though as my poison won't kill but will cause much pain." Richie tried to hit him but ended up getting hit by another spike shot from Dr. Thorne's tail.

"Richie!" Aaron yelled in panic.

"Persistent maggot aren't you?"

Aaron heard heavy footsteps behind him and turned around and saw two large guys in leather armor and were wielding clubs. They both each had one eye in the center of their foreheads.

_"Cyclops_?" he thought as he fell to the ground and felt his eyelids close and darkness take over.

(Scene Break)

When Aaron opened his eyes, he saw that his hands and feet were tied up and Dr. Thorne was talking into a walkie-talkie. He looked around to see that they were at the edge of a cliff leading to the ocean. He looked up to the sky to see that the sun was setting down. Turing around, he saw Richie tied up as well with one of the Cyclopes guarding him but the creature was asleep.

_"Where is the other one_?" He thought as he looked around for the other one. He then heard snoring behind him and turned to see one of the Cyclopes sleeping against a tree with a snot bubble inflating and deflating from his nose. If the situation wasn't serious, he would have laughed.

"I have the Package. Send for retrieval." Dr. Thorne said into the walkie-talkie. A few minutes later, Aaron heard the sound of a helicopter approaching.

"That is our cue demigods." Dr. Thorne said to them greatly confusing Aaron. When he looked over to Richie, he had the expression of confusion on his face as well.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you want with us?" Richard yelled at him.

Dr. Thorn smiled coldly at them before saying "You two are going to be part of a great force in this world. You should be honored as my master wants both of you alive. If it were up to me, I would dispose of you myself. Don't give me a reason to.

Before Richie and Aaron could even ponder on what he meant, they both heard screaming that was strangely familiar. The two Cyclops woke from their nap while Dr. Thorne narrowed his eyes.

"DIE!"

Everyone looked to see Coach Hedge launch himself on top of one of the Cyclops and started beating his head in with a metal baseball bat. But it wasn't his regular bat anymore as it somehow changed into a crudely shaped tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached. Everyone was surprised by what they were seeing before Dr. Thorne yelled at the other Cyclops to help him. The Cyclops trying to help his brethren tried swinging his club at Coach Hedge before he jumped and ended up smashing his club on top of the other Cyclops's head.

The coach landed on the ground with his club slung over his shoulder. He still wore his orange polo shirt with his usual red baseball cap on his head and his whistle around his neck. But below his feet was what made Aaron want to rub his eyes to check if he was seeing things.

Below Coach's waist were a pair of goat feet.

"What are you?" Aaron asked.

"What? You act like you never seen a Satyr before."

"I haven't till now." Aaron deadpanned.

Dr. Thorn yelled at the two Cyclops "Get him you idiots."

The Cyclops charged at the Satyr. Richard with his pocket knife was able to cut through the ropes and got up. The Satyr kept dodging and clubbing the one eyed beings each time they attacked. They ended up hurting each other more than him.

"Hurt him, not each other!" yelled Dr. Thorne as both the Cyclops shook out of their stupor and charged again.

"TAKE IT!" Coach yelled as he threw Richie a pen.

"What the hell Coach! It's a pen!" Richie yelled as he rather hit them than write a memo.

Coach Hedge dodged another swipe from the Cyclops before saying "Click it!"

Richie did and the pen turned into a three foot long double edged black blade with a silver edge. It had a golden guard and hilt with a black grip.(1)

Wow." Richie said in amazement as he admired the blade. He snapped to attention when one of the Cyclops noticed he was free.

It charged right at him and as the Cyclops tried to ram him, Richie sidestepped the charging Cyclops and swung the sword at his leg. With great strength, the sword cut through the leg like butter as it flew in the air and turned into gold dust. The beast fell to the ground and roared in pain before Richie swung downward and lopped off his head, turning the creature into gold dust.

Seeing one of it's own brothers dead enraged the other Cyclops and sent him into a mad frenzy. It kept swinging it's club like a raging berserker while Richie dodged every sloppy attack it sent in his way. The Coach yelled a war cry as he got on the Cyclops's back and again kept hitting the creature with his club keeping it occupied. This gave Richie the chance to stab it in the gut before wrenching the blade across it's torso.

The creature fell towards the ground as it too crumbled into gold dust.

"Damn it boy, why didn't you leave any for me? Where did you learn how to fight like that?!" Coach said to Richie seeing that he must had a lot of training to do the things that he did just now and a bit angry for not having an extra challenge. Before Richie could answer, Aaron yelled "LOOK OUT!"

Thanks to his warning, Richie and Coach was able to duck as a hail of spikes launched from Dr. Thorn's tail soared over their heads and embedded themselves into a tree.

"This isn't over yet Demigod." Dr. Thorne said as his tail twitched in anticipation to any sudden movements.

Coach Hedge snorted before yelling "DIE SCUMBAG!" and charged forward. Dr. Thorne growled before he started to transform. Aaron and Richie's eyes widened as Dr. Thorne's body was now that of a lion with a scorpion-like tail and had armored scales on his back. He still had his face which seemed to have aged forty years but still had his usual scowl and gained a bit of gray in his hair. He was a Manticore.

"TAKE THIS!" Dr. Thorn yelled as he shot more spikes at the group. Richie and Coach Hedge dodged as one of the spikes tore through the rope binding Aaron's hands.

_"Hell Yeah_" He thought as he started to unbind his feet while Richie tried to slice the Ex-Vice Principal into pieces but with a lion's grace, he was weaving through his attacks as if he knew exactly where he was trying to hit him.

He swiped at Richie leaving tears in his jacket courtesy of the Manticore's talons.

"Why did you do that?! This was a gift!" distressed Richie as his favorite jacket was now ruined.

Dr. Thorne's response to that was launching his tail at him in a stinger like manner. He sidestepped the sting before trying to chop his tail off. The sword slashed against the armored tail shooting sparks. The sparks blinded Richie for a moment which gave the Manticore the opportunity to knock the sword out of his hands and slam his tail against Richie's chest making him fly towards one of the trees and hitting it hard.

Coach Hedge jumped on the Manticore's back and started riding him like a bronco as Dr. Thorne tried getting rid of the 'pest' on his back.

"Get off me!" yelled Dr. Thorne as he wrapped his tail around the Coach's leg and swung him towards the ground, slamming him. Richie tried to help him but ended up with a spike in his jacket piercing the tree, trapping him.

Stay there." Dr. Thorne threatened as he went over to Coach Hedge to finish him off. Before he went any further, he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around and ended up with a club hitting him in hard the face.

"Take that, pussycat" Aaron said as he lifted the Coach's club and swung again. The Manticore stepped back from the swing and grabbed the club from him before slamming Aaron on his back with his paw, talons digging into his shoulder. Holding him to the ground, he slammed his tail on Aaron's back eliciting a scream of pain. He wrapped his tail around Aaron's frame and held him in front of him.

"Was that all you had?" Dr. Thorne asked with a sneer on his face.

Aaron spit blood at his face. The Manticore with an enraged look on his face slammed Aaron's body to the ground eliciting another scream with blood shooting out of his mouth. The Manticore raised his paws above him.

_SHIING_

Claws appeared out of his paw as he had a victorious smirk on his face.

"Useless Demigod, any last words?" asked Dr. Thorne.

Aaron had a smile on his face which irked the monster dearly.

"Yeah, heads up."

Hearing that, he looked up to see a sword heading towards him.

_SLASH_

The Manticore's head flew up from it's body and landed on the grass with a soft thud. Richie stood over the creature's body as it crumpled into gold dust. Letting the sword fall to the ground, he went up to Aaron and saw that Dr. Thorne knocked Aaron unconscious. Coach Hedge limped over to the two boys and saw the state Aaron was in.

"He needs medical attention." The Coach said in a serious tone as he took something out of his pouch that was attached to his belt. It was an golden apple.

"An apple?" Richie questioned.

"Ambrosia. The food of the Gods. In his condition, the only way he would be able to travel with us would be for him to eat this. It would heal his wounds faster and make him in good fighting condition for what's about to come."

He started splitting the golden apple into pieces before saying "It seemed that bastard broke a few of his ribs. You only broke one apparently."

Richie checked his body and saw that he indeed broke only one rib. The Coach gave him a piece of the apple before saying "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

Richie dumped the slice into his mouth and chewed slowly. It tasted of chocolate cookies melting in his mouth. The pain from the broken rib was starting to go away.

He looked over the Coach to see him trying to wake up Aaron gently to feed him the apple.

_SLAP_ WAKE!_ SLAP _UP! _SLAP _CUPCAKE!

The Coach kept slapping Aaron till he woke up and winced in pain from the damage in his body. Before he could ask what's going on, Coach Hedge shoved a piece of Ambrosia in Aaron's mouth almost making him choke.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU...wow that tastes really good." Aaron yelled at first before the taste of roasted chicken settled in his mouth. The Coach helped him sit up right before Richie asked "Are you alright?"

"Oh no, as you can see" he winces as he tries getting up "I'm quite peachy."

Richard couldn't help but laugh as he slung Aaron's arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

"So Coach" Aaron started "Do you have an explanation for all this?" referring to what just happened a few minutes ago.

The Coach groaned because of the question before taking off his cap revealing small horns above his brown curly hair which he started scratching. He put it back on before saying "Do you two know anything about Greek Mythology?"

Both the boys nodded letting the Coach continue his explanation "Well Cupcakes, they're all real."

The boys stood silent earning another groan from the Coach before he said "The monsters you just saw were only the beginning. We have to go know!"

He started to run towards the school before he felt a tugging sensation on the hem of his shirt. He turned to see Richie holding his shirt who still was holding Aaron.

"I think we need a better explanation than that."

Coach Hedge just sighed in annoyance before saying "Fine, that Greek stuff that you brats know. It's all real. Even the Gods. But sadly, that includes the monsters as well."

They were surprised to hear that before Aaron asked "But why does all of that have anything to do with us?"

It's because both of you are not human. Not entirely." Coach answered.

"And part what?" Richard asked.

Aaron put the pieces together in his head as his eyes widened remembering the word Dr. Thorne kept calling them. Demigod.

"And part-God." Aaron earning him a surprised pair of eyes from his best friend while Coach nodded his head.

"Half-Blood is the correct word. But least one of you cupcakes was smart enough to find out." Coach Hedge said before saying "Now let's go! We have no time to waste!" He turned and started heading towards the school with his club now in bat form over his shoulder.

"How did this happen?" Aaron said to himself as he never thought that he of all people would be related to a god.

"Dammit kid, do you want me to tell you the Birds and the Bees next? We're going to Camp Half-Blood where both of you will be safe. And it's my job to get you there!" Coach yelled over his shoulder as he had enough explaining. Not wanting to know the violent version of the Coach's 'Birds and the Bees', Aaron being supported by Richie who grabbed his sword which was in pen form and put it in his pocket, followed the Coach silently.

* * *

**Took a while but it was all worth it. I hope that everyone that read this had enjoyed it. This is my first story so please take it easy on me.**

** The link for what Richie's sword looks like is in my account.**


	2. We Get Ambushed by Dogs and Snake Women

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor it's characters as they belong to Rick Riordan. The only thing that I own are my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: We Get Ambushed by Dogs and Snake Women

After that incident that happened at the school, the group were now heading towards Long Island, New York.

The reason?

That's where Camp Half-Blood is. A summer camp where Half-Bloods survive and train to fight monsters on a daily basis.

The problem?

They're in California, which means it would take at least two days to get there by car. Walking is out of the question. So that left...

Siri, can you give directions to the nearest airport? Aaron asked his IPhone app and waited for a response. He heard another beep as Siri started giving directions.

"The nearest airport is-"

**SMASH**

"Coach, why did you do that!?" Aaron yelled as he looked at his now destroyed phone which Coach was happy to smash with his club.

"You are lucky I didn't hit you for doing something stupid. Making a phone call would have attracted monsters to our location. As much as I want kick some ass, your safety comes first." Coach said which surprised the boys.

For as long as they known him, Coach Hedge would rather pick a fight than be nice for a day. So him saying that their safety was more important than a fight gave them more respect for the Coach. That didn't stop Aaron from yelling at Coach for what he did to his phone.

"I wasn't calling anybody, I was getting directions to the nearest airport." Aaron said with his eye twitching.

"Really? Why didn't you say so?" Coach said causing both boys to face palm.

They were currently in a forest as they had to run from a black military chopper that Dr. Thorne had called earlier. The chopper was very persistent as it chased them through town and they had to run into the forest to lose it.

Lucky for them, the chopper lost their trail and ended up going the other direction. But that chase had gotten themselves lost. So all of this led them to this moment.

While Coach and Aaron started talking about paying for the damage to his phone, Richard watched the batter with amusement before he heard something.

Both of them stopped talking before they too started hearing something as well.

Growling.

They turned to the source of the noise to see a dog coming out of the darkness of the woods. Aaron and Richie sighed in relief. The dog was a very large black Mastiff. Rich being a dog lover walked towards the dog before scratching behind it's ear. The dog started wagging it's tail in excitement from having it's ear scratched.

"Hey buddy. Where did you come from?" Richie said softly to the dog but it was too occupied from having it's ear scratched.

Aaron was about to tell Richie that they have to go before he saw Coach ready his bat as if he was going to hit something.

"Get away from that dog." Coach Hedge said which drew confused glances from both Half-Bloods and the dog who tilted it's head.

"It's just a dog. There's nothing to worry about." Aaron thinking that he was just looking for another excuse to hit the dog. Coach shook his head before saying "Trust me, that ain't no dog!"

Aaron was about to retort before he heard Richie yell in pain. He turned to see that the dog clamped it's jaws on Richie's arm. Richie tried to shake it off but it looked like it wasn't going to let go any time soon as it's growling indicated.

The dog to their surprise started growing bigger until it was large as a bear. Aaron was sure normal dogs don't have eyes that glowed red like hot molten lava. He knew what it was.

It was a Hellhound.

Coach ran towards the Hellhound to hit it before the dog dislodge it's teeth from Richie's arm and jumped back dodging the swing from the furry Satyr. Aaron looked at Richie's arm and saw that the dog had left a nasty bite as the wound was bleeding now.

"I'm fine" Richie said trying to reassure them that it wasn't bad. The look that Coach gave him said otherwise.

The Hellhound started circling them as Richie clicked the pen turning it into a black sword. The Hellhound growled at the blade.

"Celestial Bronze. Demigods usually use it to kill monsters. But your sword is something else." Coach explaining why the Hellhound was wary of the blade.

Richie nodded confirming he understood before the Hellhound tensed it's shoulders and legs preparing to pounce. It launched itself right at them before Aaron grabbed a branch and smacked the Hellhound right across it's face.

He only made it more angry.

"Uh oh." Aaron said as he saw the pissed off look on it's face.

The creature dodged a swing from Coach before it jumped over Richie as he tried to swing his sword at the creature.

The Hellhound pounced at Aaron knocking him to the ground before trying to take a bite out of his face. Aaron grabbed it's upper and lower jaw stopping it from biting his face off.

"Ah guys, a little help here!" Aaron yelled as he tried to force it back. Richie and Coach ran to help.

The creature had a huge amount of strength as it's face was coming closer and closer to Aaron's. Aaron head-butted the canine in it's face forcing it back before kicking it kicking it in the face.

He couldn't tell what was worse. The thing trying to bite his head off or it's breath.

The Hellhound shook it's head before it ducked under Richie's swing. The Coach hit behind it's hind legs making it hit the ground flat on it's side. Richie lifted his sword. The creature swung it's claws but missed giving Richie the chance to stab it in the snout.

**POOF**

It exploded into gold dust. The only remains of the creature was one of it's sharp teeth.

Richie picked up the tooth as Coach said "It's a war trophy cupcake. Guess it's yours. Next time however, you let me kill something at least!"

Richie just shook his head and smiled at the words of his Coach before he pocketed the tooth. He turned to the Coach before saying "Was it true about the phones? We can't call anybody? Not even our families?"

Coach nodded before saying "It's better this way. The less people know, the better. Besides, I think they already know about the camp and what happened."

This reassured them as they were wondering about what their families would think.

Richie thought about his mom and stepdad. He never knew his dad but his stepdad took over that role and taught him everything he knew. Including fighting and swordsmanship. His mother had a Roman lineage and showed her son every weapon that had been passed down generation to generation from her Roman ancestral line.

Come to think about it, the sword he was holding was very familiar. He looked at the blade closely before he remembered that he seen this sword in his mother's collection. She had always said that this sword belonged to one of his ancestors. He forgot the name but all he had to know was that he was known as the "Spirit of Vengeance".

He looked over to Aaron and recalled everything he knew about him. Starting with the day he met him.

On his first day of middle school, was the day he first met Aaron. Despite his English accent, everyone hated Aaron. Other kids started picking on him due to his race and often told him his 'kind' were not allowed here. He didn't do anything about it. He was just there with a straight face, like nothing even bothered him. Nobody wanted to be friends with him.

That is until he met Richie.

Aaron was wary of him at first but soon was able to warm up to him. Ever since then, they became brothers and swore they would have each other's back.

As they walked further into the forest, they stopped as they heard noises coming from their right. They turned to see a highway with busy traffic going across in two separate directions.

"Finally." Richie said as he went further and saw that they were in a town. As the group went downhill, they looked at all the stores until they stepped in front of a particular one.

"Bargain Mart." Aaron read out loud before shrugging and went inside. Richie and Coach Hedge followed. When they were inside, Coach Hedge told them "Alright cupcakes, grab what you need. Just remember, I'm not paying for you slackers."

The response he received was both boys pulling platinum credit cards out of their back pockets.

_"Damn rich kids."_ he thought before going in the furniture aisle as he took a bite out of a comfortable looking sofa. Richie went over to the pharmacy section to buy a couple of bandages for his bleeding arm. Aaron went over to the sport's aisle and picked up a metal bat. He didn't have a weapon since this all started. He didn't want to be useless. Richie and Coach were the only ones that were able to kill monsters.

Doesn't mean he can't at least knock them out.

He turned around to bump into one of the employees. An old woman who was holding a tray of food samples. The green tag on her shirt said, "Welcome! My name is Stheno."

"Cheese 'n' Wieners?" she said holding the tray towards Aaron gesturing him to try one. He politely declined but she was persistent. He walked past her to buy the bat before he heard her say "Please try one, little demigod."

He stopped and had shock plastered all over his face. He turned slowly only to end up seeing her change form. Her gray hair was now all green dreadlocks that resembled snakes. It took him a moment to realize that they were snakes as the hair was now hissing at him. She grew tusks out of the corners of her mouth and bat wings were sprouting from her back. Her feet were no longer normal as they were now rooster feet. Her pupils were now green slits and dilated. Green scales covered her arms and legs.

_"Shit! A Gorgon!"_ He yelled in his mind as he averted his eyesight from hers.

"It's ok little demigod. Only my sister Medusa has that ability. It's going to be quick and painless. Cheese 'n' Wieners?" As soon as she said that, her nails elongated into sharp claws and she swiped at him. He ducked as she tore through the sport's clothing and equipment.

He swung the bat with a yell but she leaned away from the swing and threw another swipe. The bat fell into a dozen pieces as her claws sliced through it like a hot knife cutting through butter. He looked at what remained of his bat before he chucked the hilt at her face eliciting a cry from the snake woman.

He ran to get the others but he saw they also had problems as they were fighting with another employee who looked a lot like the gorgon he was fighting now. All the shoppers were screaming and ran for the exit. The difference was that she had red snakes for hair and red slit pupils. She was a lot angrier than the other gorgon as she yelled furiously as Richie lit her hair on fire with motor oil and a lit match. Coach Hedge swung his bat at her face.

**SMASH**

She went down like a sack of potatoes, her eyes were now swirls while her hair was still on fire. Richie drew his sword but before he could finish her off, he was tackled by a flying Stheno who sent him hurdling into a wall. He grunted in pain as his arm was still bleeding.

"All I wanted were a couple of bandages. Was that so hard to ask?" He said before he got up and leaned on his sword He looked like he was about to pass out. Stheno was about to charge again before Aaron grabbed a tire and slammed it on her through the hole trapping her arms and wings making her drop the tray of her food samples.

"My Cheese 'n' Wieners!" She distressed as she tried to escape from the tire. Aaron went to the other side of the shelf before he started pushing. Stheno yelped as the entire shelf of different colored paints fell on top of her. After the dust cleared, the only thing that remained of her was the rooster feet peeking out from under the shelf.

Aaron sighed in relief before he yelled as he felt a painful sensation on his back. He turned to see the other gorgon with her claws out and a mad expression on her face. She had a red tag on her shirt that said "Welcome! My name is Euryale." The fire burned out leaving some of her red locks a darker complexion.

"Stheno you idiot! Get up and help me kill this demigod!" the gorgon known as Euryale yelled in anger at her sister. Stheno only groaned in pain before the shelf started moving as Stheno lifted the shelf over her head and made it fall on the side making a large bang as it collided with the tile floors.

She was now painted head to toe in different colors making her look like a big rainbow colored snake. Somehow, she was able to get out of the tire she was trapped in as it now laid in tatters where she was before.

"The samples are all ruined now. Do you know how long it took me just to add my blood in these? Now I have to do it all over again." Stheno cried as she tried to pick up her destroyed food samples.

"Blood?!" Aaron and Richie yelled as their faces were now green with disgust.

"Oh it's alright. The blood I used was from the left side of my body which would have killed you easily. The blood from the other side proba She bly would have healed you. We don't want that, do we?" Stheno said calmly before Euryale hit her upside her head and yelled "Don't tell them that you idiot!"

While the gorgons were arguing, the Coach ran towards them and yelled "Die!" as he swung his club. The gorgon sisters dodged the swing before Richie ran at Stheno and swung his sword. With her wings, she flew in the air and tried to rake her claws across his back. He tucked and rolled making Stheno narrowly miss him by an inch.

Aaron kept dodging Euryale's attacks with last minute reflexes which he thought he never had before. He ducked once again before he grabbed the Janitor's mop which he left behind screaming "Anaconda" across the store and in the streets. He thrust the mop at Euryale's face hitting it dead on making her scream as she grabbed the mop and pulled it in.

"DAMN YOU!" She yelled in fury as she tried to impale his head with her tusks.

Seeing this, he rolled under her legs before grabbing a water hose from the ground and wrapped it around her neck. She screamed and hissed as she tried to hit Aaron but he just pulled it tighter. Desperately, she started flapping her bat wings and took to the air with Aaron holding on.

Coach Hedge tried to hit Stheno but she was too high up.

"Get down here and fight me like a man!" the angry 'Satyr' yelled.

Richie climbed the aisle before he jumped and latched on to her back. Stheno screamed as she tried vigorously to throw him off. He looked over to Aaron to see that he too was on a gorgon's back. He had one hand on a hose wrapped tightly around her neck while the other was covering her eyes making her hit the store's merchandise as she flew. He got an idea.

"Aaron! Get her here!" Richie yelled over Aaron who nodded before he grabbed her snake dreadlocks eliciting a cry of pain as he forced her to turn in Richie's direction. She was already flying at a very fast speed while Stheno struggled to get the demigod off her back. At the last minute, both boys jumped off the gorgon sister's backs as Euryale slammed into Stheno making them crash into the ground making a large crater appear on the ground.

When the sister's got up, Richie with a battle cry charged at them with his sword pointed at Stheno's chest. The dark sword pierced through her easily and with Euryale behind her, she too was stabbed by the blade. He thought they were going to dust just like the other monsters. Imagine his surprise when instead of turning into gold dust, they were being sucked into his sword.

As the last trace of the gorgon's essence was absorbed, he looked at the blade and asked in wonder "What are you?". The sword didn't answer but a purple aura was emanating from the sword before it disappeared. He watched as the sword went back to pen form.

He took a step forward before he felt something under his foot. He lifted his foot to see that he stepped on a pair of tusks.

_"Gorgon Tusks. Must be a war trophy." _he thought as Aaron and Coach Hedge went towards Richie. Aaron had claw marks on his back and a few scratches on his face and arms. Aside from that, he was alright. Richie grabbed a tusk before saying "Catch!" and threw it at Aaron.

Aaron caught the tusk and observed it. He pocketed it before saying "Thanks, I always wanted teeth for a gift".

Richie smiled before saying "If you put it under you pillow tonight, the tooth fairy might give you more than just a quarter."

Aaron snorted before grabbing a machete from the Hunting aisle and grabbed a first Aid-kit. He also grabbed a gym bag before stuffing other food and supplies into it. Richie and Coach Hedge grabbed bags and started gathering supplies as well.

Nobody was around to complain.

After bandaging Richie's arm and applied anesthetic for the pain, the two demigods and the Satyr left the store and went on to their destination.

**FIN **


End file.
